


Your Move

by procoffeinating



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blood, Dark Harry Potter, Digital Painting, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to make me a piece in your game, don't be surprised if I decide to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by #51: "The world is not your playground," Draco says. "You can't just do whatever you want." Only Draco has no idea, and yes, Harry definitely can. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Do not copy, alter, or distribute this art without express consent of the Artist.**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or return to [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/116650.html)


End file.
